


MCYT smutshots

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypocrites Guide to Smut, Lemon, M/M, Minecraft, Monsters, Multi, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teratophilia, a/b/o dynamics, dacryphillia, mosts kinks, smutshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I’m bored and wanna write, I’m taking requests on the first page :P
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. REQUESTS!

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ THIS IS GONNA CONTAIN A LOT OF SMUT ⚠️ 
> 
> there will be warnings at the beginning of every chapter for kinks and potentially triggering content.

REQUEST PAGE

REQUESTS TO COMPLETE:  
-Technoblade x Dream  
-JSchlatt x Quackity (swag 2020)

REQUEST COMPLETED:  
-Deity!Technoblade x Deity!Wilbur 

CHAPTERS:  
\- 1: REQUEST PAGE  
\- 2: -Deity!Technoblade x Deity!Wilbur

KINKS I WILL NOT DO: 

-shit, vomit or anything like that  
-honestly that’s kinda it, if someone requests something that I’m not comfortable with, that I did not think of, it will be included on the list.


	2. Deity!Technoblade x Deity!Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> ||now to actual prompt! since they are now together techno had become protective of the smaller god, knowing others wanted wilbur all for themselves. however, one day foolishly he left wilbur to bathe by himself in the springs outside while he took care of something. so like in that artemis story, wilbur was just relaxing soundly when all of sudden he heard something behind him. a man was watching him from the trees, clearly planning something devious. after screaming for techno after getting into a scuffle with the man, techno saved wilbur from the pervert.
> 
> techno suddenly got extremely possessive of his lover, wanting to mark him up and made sure everyone knew who he devoted himself to. wilbur in turn, wanted to indulge in that fantasy as well. so cue rough sex and alot of biting, maybe even techno getting more animalistic and falling more into his instincts?||
> 
> I hope I fulfilled your request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: none  
> cw: biting and slight blood

Technoblade was the blood god. 

Unrelenting and monstrous, his unchecked bloodlust wreaked havoc amongst the people of the world. Their spilled blood only serving to feed him further as sunk his blade through anyone who had the misfortune of crossing his path. 

Powerful weapons and impenetrable armor could protect him from even his fellow gods, even as they tried so desperately to stop him. From challenging him directly, to attempting to sway him with that of money, power, and even women. Unfortunately for them, the offer of women only led to their bloody deaths. 

Techno believed himself to be strong enough to not be swayed by such things, but he was sorely mistaken. 

XeeDee got the brilliant idea to prove the violent and prideful god wrong with something not even a blood god could resist. He settled in a patch of daisies, bordering a war zone, where he then expended his magic to create the new god, Wilbur Soot. 

Wilbur was gorgeous. 

Much more beautiful than even his creator expected of him. The god of love and beauty floated amongst the daisies, slender fingers curling and extending as he breathed his first breaths of air, the sting of blood and bodies immediately hit his nose as he jerked up out of the flowers to witness the surrounding bloodbath. His eyes instinctively landed directly on Techno, who met his gaze in an instant, nearly dropping his ax and allowing an arrow to plunge into his side in his distraction. Everyone’s eyes following his as Wilbur stood quickly from the flower bed and lifted gently into the air as if the wind swept him off his feet. 

The entire world seemed to halt as gods and mortals alike focused on Wilbur, staring with both awe and lust, Technoblade included. In fact, techno was the first to act, breaking away from the battle to meet Wilbur by the flower bed. 

All’s fair in love and war, darling. 

It was initially an even exchange, Techno would provide Wil protection from the aggression of man and Techno got to keep him out of their prying eyes, but that quickly shifted when Wilbur realized his need for love was strong as Techno’s need for blood, but he was too busy supporting their sanctuary in the forest to bother with bloodlust, supported by offerings and the still dreaded fear of even uttering the god’s name. But the prying eyes of humans will pester you no matter how much you try to force them away. 

Wilbur was bathing in a spring near the outskirts of his and Techno’s sanctuary when the young god suddenly felt piercing eyes travel across his naked body. He snapped his head in the human’s direction and saw them flinch in the underbrush. Wil immediately began shouting for Technoblade but the humans had other plans. The three men swiftly lept from their hiding spots, grabbing Wilbur by the arms and forcing him against the side of the pool. The love god, of course, knew what these men planned to do with him and quickly began thrashing in the water before arrows whizzed past his head.

The men dropped dead against the banks of the water as Wilbur turned to see Techno’s eyes settled directly on him. 

The voices were quick to start yelling once again;

Protect  
Protect  
Protect  
Blood for the blood god  
Take him  
Take him back home  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Keep him inside

Techno quickly lifted Wilbur in his arms and before the love god could even react, they were being materialized in what he quickly realized was Techno’s bedroom before he was abruptly pinned beneath the blood god. 

Wilburs mind immediately crumpled beneath Technoblade’s hungry and possessive gaze. 

Do it  
Do it  
Take him  
One of us  
Do it!  
Do it!

Surprisingly enough, Wil was the first to move, pushing himself upwards to meet Techno’s lips. Wilbur obviously knew what he was doing as he attempted to flip them over and take control of the situation, but he sorely underestimated the raw strength of the god on top of him. 

Techno pulled his cape off with a chuckle before lying it on the floor and pressing his weight into Wil’s still naked body, hard on evident against him as he looked into Wilbur’s lust-blown eyes. 

Wilbur had even surprised himself with how quickly all of his desire landed directly on techno as he began palming the blood god through his pants. A low growl escaped the god’s lips as arousal crept up his spine, causing Wil to whimper in return. 

Techno pressed his lips against the unblemished skin on Wil’s neck and shoulders, trailing marks down his neck as Wilbur’s mouth fell open and hot breaths ticked against the edge of Techno’s ear. He carded his clawed hands through Wilburs fluffy, curly hair before grasping it tightly and pulling his head back to meet his eyes. 

Techno saw the way Wilbur’s eyes watered at the tension on his scalp and quickly pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into his mouth, which the other quickly received and moved in tandem with. He began pawing at Techno’s button-down, trying to pull it off without losing the lips against his but utterly failing before Techno pulled away to do it himself, much to Wilbur’s dismay. Once he was completely undressed, Techno resumed his position over top of Wilbur. 

Techno took a deep breath of the other’s scent before pressing his body weight against Wil. Wilbur was very quickly taken aback by the rather huge cock that had pressed itself against his stomach, his mouth practically watering at the sight. 

Wil trailed his hands down Techno’s sides before tracing them inwards and looking the blood god in the eyes as he wrapped his slender fingers around the base of his cock. Techno sucked in a breath before allowing himself to relax in the other’s grasp. 

This time Wilbur slowly turned the two of them over so he was perched atop Techno’s thighs as he licked a long stripe up his hand and began slowly up and down his shaft. 

“Well look at that,” Wilbur chuckled, “Looks like all it takes to wrangle a blood god is to grab him by the dick.” 

Techno growled once again as he pulled Wilbur’s hips forward so his ass was inline with Techno’s thick cock. 

Wilbur gasped as he was flipped over once again with his face pressed into the pillows as Techno held his hips flush with his pelvis before he felt clawed fingers press at his entrance. 

When he began to push the first finger in, Wilbur felt Techno’s tongue travel from his lower back, all the way up to the base of his shoulder blades as Wil’s back arched under him. Techno was quick to suck hickies into the base of the other’s neck as he pressed a second finger in, running his other hand down his slender body. 

Wilbur wasn’t necessarily small by any means. He was 6’5” and that was enough to tower over most mortals, but he was very slender and Technoblade was no small man, his torso could cover most of Wil (excluding the long legs). 

Techno massaged Wilbur’s insides with the pads of his fingers, occasionally finding the other’s pressure points and attacking them for a moment before he finally slipped a third finger in. When Wilbur felt the third intrusion, he turned his head in annoyance before he saw the girth of Techno and was then thankful for the extra stretch, even if he did want to get to the more fun part.

Eventually, Techno pulled his fingers from the other, careful not to scratch him, and leaned over the other once again to ask, “Are you ready?” 

Wil quickly nodded as he felt the head of Techno’s cock press at his hole before he felt the head enter him. His back arched at the feeling and he quickly shoved one of the several pillows into his mouth. There wasn’t pain, just a lot of pressure as Techno began to press the rest of the way in. Wilburs whines escaping around the pillow, just loud enough for Techno to hear. 

Once he was all the way in, he pressed kisses along Wilbur’s shoulder blade, feeling him relax and begin to push his hips against Techno’s. Taking that as a sign to continue, Techno started a slow pace, hearing wilburs gasps and low moans as he pressed in and out of the other. 

“Gods, Techno please speed up,” Wilbur whined, feeling the other smile against his shoulder before the pace Techno had set quickly sped up, angling into the pressure points along Wil’s top wall. The other’s subtle whines and moans turned into full voiced moans as his pressure points were hit and the pleasure boiling every part of him. 

They both began to lose themselves in the moment before Wilbur felt sharp teeth press into his shoulder, a fucked out moan escaping his lips before he felt Techno pull away, just to bite in another place.

His senses were so flooded that he barely registered the pain that tingled out into more pleasure. His release was emanate as Techno sunk his teeth into his shoulder once again before grabbing his cock and pumping it in time with his sped up thrusts. 

Wilbur soon came onto the bed sheets but Techno was still lost in the feeling, his teeth sunk into wilbur flesh and overwhelming pleasure built in his stomach before he also came inside the other. 

Techno released his teeth from the other, blood dripping from the side of his mouth as he watched the bite marks bleed onto his sheets. He slowly pulled his flagging cock from Wil, watching his cum slowly pour from his ass before turning all his attention to Wilbur’s attention. Breathing hard and letting their minds catch up with what had happened, Wilbur slowly sat up before burying his face into techno’s shoulder. 

Techno quickly wrapped his arms around him before lifting him up and carrying him to the bathroom to clean up and bandaging his bites. They went back into Techno’s bedroom, deciding to deal with the messy sheets in the morning and drifting off to sleep while they cuddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for farquad lol, ty for my first request!

**Author's Note:**

> post requests down below please! 
> 
> (please include the ship, any kinks, and a brief description if necessary)


End file.
